The Dark Side
by Hardcore104
Summary: Harry experiences strangs skills that he never knew he had, he meets someone unexpected and faces Lord Voldemort again. Will his friendship with a certain someone become more? Will he be strong enough to fight the evil that threatens to overtake him?
1. Daughter of Darkness or of light?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter©

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry pulled his trunk out of the boot of his Uncle's new company car and coughed as his uncle drove off, leaving him standing in a cloud of fumes. He picked up the gilt cage containing Hedwig and made his way to platform 9 ¾. He casually leaned against the wall, and making sure there were no muggles watching, slid through the barrier to the other side. 

He was very early, it was only 8:00 am, as Uncle Vernon had insisted that he be dropped off on his way to work or not at all. As a result there was nobody else there yet, and Harry took the opportunity to find a good compartment. He pulled the heavy trunk into a compartment at the front of the train and let Hedwig out. She had been cooped up far to long this summer; Uncle Vernon had refused once again to let him write to his friends. He watched as she spread her wings and took off out the window. 

Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione again. Dumbledore had made it quite clear that he wanted Harry staying at his Aunt and Uncles house- much to his chagrin. He wondered what changes the rise of Voldemort would bring about at Hogwarts. He longed for contact with the wizarding world once again. All he had had all summer were letters from his friends for his birthday and such and a letter from Hogwarts. This letter had been different from usual. It had come earlier than usual and had contained the results for his OWL examination. 

He remembered grinning as he read through it- he had done much better than he thought he would, gaining an OWL for every subject except for Divination. He was surprised that he had scraped through History Of Magic and even more surprised about the comment Snape had written, saying that he was 'quite goog' at Potions, which was considerably extravagant praise from him. Ron had received six OWLs, and was very pleased with himself. It had been quite surprising, but then again, he had put his head down and actually studied a lot. Hermione of course had done exceptionally well, coming top of the year. 

Harry had had to choose which subjects he was going to continue with. He chose the same ones, with the exception of Divination, which he exchanged for Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts. The only thing that had kept him doing Potions was the fact that he had done so well at it. Harry changed in to his robes and strolled down the corridor, hoping that he would see someone he knew soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leya gazed at the brick wall in front of her dubiously. Her father had given her instructions as to how to get on the train, but she wasn't sure. She made up her mind only after she saw several others go through the wall, and only after realizing that she only had ten minutes left. She leant against the wall and nearly fell over when it seemingly dissolved. Looking over her shoulder she saw it was on the other side of her now. She pulled her trunk along behind her and gazed in dismay at the hundreds of students running around. 

Her father had insisted that, after the rise of Voldemort, he wanted her as close as possible, so she was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. She walked slowly up to the train, and attracted the looks of several boys. They rushed up to her and offered to help with her trunk. She was used to the attention and she hated it. They saw a good- looking girl and went all oily and charming. She refused their offer and they walked away, looking disappointed. She went to the front of the train, hoping to find a vacant compartment there, only to find it all full. There seemed to be less people however, so she put her things in one that only held a few student's possessions. There was nobody in there, so she left her things and went back into the corridor. 

She walked towards the rear of the train, past running second years and groups of shy, quiet first years. A moment later someone walked out of the compartment in front of her. Two students ran past her and bumped her, knocking her into him. He stumbled and fell over as they ran into him too. They fell next to each other and she muttered an apology when her head cleared. He didn't seem to hear her and stood up. 

"Sorry about that," he said, holding his hand out. She looked up at him. Normally if a boy offered to help her she refused- they usually had ulterior motives, trying to get a pretty girl to show off to their friends- but there was nothing in his face to suggest that. She took his hand and stood up. He was different to most other boys. 

"Sorry again," he said, smiling, as he pulled her up off the floor. 

"It's fine," she replied, smiling back. "It wasn't your fault." She took in his face and realised who he was. He was quite handsome- better looking than pictures she had seen of him. His eyes were an enchanting shade of green and his black hair flopped over his forehead, hiding the scar that she knew was there. 

He held out his hand once more. 

"Hi. I'm Harry." She shook his hand. 

"Analeya. My friends call me Leya."

"Are you knew this year? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes. I'm in sixth year. My father transferred me to Hogwarts from an overseas school. He wanted me to be closer to him after Voldemort rose again." He looked at her, and the expression on his face was one of respect. 

"You don't mind saying his name?" She shrugged. 

"No. Why would I be afraid of a name?" He grinned. She didn't know why she had told him so much, but there was something very open and trusting about him. 

"I better go to my compartment now. My friends are probably waiting. Where's your compartment?"

"Up the front. Number three I think," she replied, slightly put out that she would have to spend the train ride alone. Harry was the first decent person she had met so far. He wasn't lusting after her like most guys did, and he was very nice. 

"Hey! That's mine too!"

"Cool!" That was the first good bit of news she had had all day. 

"Come on," he said, as the train's whistle blew. "I'll introduce you to my friends."

She followed him down the corridor to the compartment, where two other sixth years were sitting talking. 

"Hi Harry. What took you so long?" She saw someone come in behind Harry.

"Hi." Hermione said, looking somewhat confused. "Is this your stuff?"

"Yes. Sorry if it's in your way-"

"No of course it isn't. Please sit down. My name's Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," she gestured to a tall red- headed boy who was sitting in the corner. He grinned and waved. 

"Hi." She couldn't help but smile at the grin that spread across his face. 

"Hi. I'm Analeya Snape. You can call me Leya." She saw the shocked looks on their faces as she sat next to Harry. 

"Snape?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes. My father works at Hogwarts." The trio looked stunned. Ron spoke up. 

"Snape's your father? I didn't know he had a daughter. I didn't even know he was married."

"He isn't. My mother died when I was three," she said, unhappy at the way this conversation was going. 

"Sorry Leya," said Harry, noticing the look on her face. "It's just a shock, that's all. We aren't exactly Snape's favourite students," he grinned. "I don't think anyone knew he had a daughter."

"It's all right."

"So you'll be in Slytherin then?" asked Hermione. 

"Actually, I'm not sure," she replied. "I guess I might be, considering my father was one, but my mother was a Gryffindor. I don't really want to be in Slytherin. I've heard they aren't a nice bunch."

"We'll second that," said Ron. They talked about other things for a while, mainly their summer, while the countryside changed from rolling green hills to dense rainforest that she hadn't known existed in England. 

After a while the door slid open and a plump witch appeared with a trolley laden with food. 

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked. 

"The three of them pulled out some money, but Leya, having not known about the trolley, had no money. Harry noticed this and offered her 2 galleons. 

"Thanks Harry," she said. 

"No problem," he replied simply. 

She was surprised, but pleasantly. She had read about Harry Potter, and all that he had accomplished, but after talking to him she realised that he was a normal teenager like her. He hadn't told her his last name when he introduced himself, knowing she would already know; yet not making a big deal of it. She had expected him to be confident and full of himself, thinking he was better than everyone else, but he was quiet and modest, and she sensed that he would be willing to trade his fame in a heartbeat for anonymity. When he walked down the corridor before, she noticed that he had avoided the stares and finger pointing, and whispers that were ever- present. She wondered how it would feel to be him, a constant object of interest. 

She turned her attention to the scenery outside. It was raining, albeit lightly, and she could see a lake outside. 

"Nearly there," said Hermione. There conversation had stilled some time ago and there was quiet in the compartment. Suddenly the door slid open and three people entered, the two bigger ones flanking a smaller boy, who held a smirk over his handsome features. He stopped when he saw her, unsure of this new development. Harry spoke up. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked hotly. Obviously these two did not like each other, judging by the looks of disgust and dislike on each other's faces. Ron and Hermione's faces held similar looks. She knew who Malfoy was of course, or at least knew of him. His father was a death eater. She didn't know if his father had told him of her existence or not. She didn't think so. 

"So Potter, Weasle and the mudblood decided to come bac again. What a shame."

He turned to look at her, his eyes roaming her body. She felt an instant dislike for him. He held out a hand, the smirk turning into a charming smile. 

"Just a word of warning- you really don't want to hang around with riff raff like this. Draco Malfoy by the way. And who might you be?" She stared at him frostily and refused his hand as she told him her name. 

"Analeya Snape." His reaction was much the same as that of the others. 

"Snape!"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked frostily, glaring at him. 

"Didn't know Snape had a daughter," he scowled, seemingly put- out by this revelation. "Should be in Slytherin, not hanging around with this Gryffindor trash."

"I am capable of judging who is trash and who isn't thankyou very much Malfoy," she said back to him and a pink tinge appeared in his cheeks. He still tried to put the charming act on however. 

"Well Analeya, I hope you come to your senses soon. You'll obviously be in Slytherin, so you'll want to make friends with real wizards sooner or later." He smiled at her, then scowled at the other three and left the compartment. 

"Slimy git," muttered Ron, glaring at the door. 

Overhead, the whistle sounded the train began to slow. 

"Finally!" exclaimed Hermione. The four of them pulled their trunks down and made their way off the train. Carriages waited to take them to the castle. The four of them climbed into one, filling it. With a jolt the carriage pulled forward and they were on their way. 

"So Leya," said Harry, "Are you going to try on the Sorting Hat?"

"Yes, I think so. I don't really want to though. I wish I could just try it on when nobody's looking," she said glumly, disliking the thought of standing in front of the whole school. They rode in the carriage for only a short while, coming to a stop before the doors to the Entrance Hall. They got out quickly, shielding their faces from the onslaught of rain. 

Harry looked at Leya, her wet black hair hanging down the side of her face. She did look like Snape, he thought, but much nicer. She didn't have a perpetual frown on her face either. 

They followed the line of students up the steps and into the Great Hall. Leya's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the ceiling. The enchanted roof was even better than her father had described. She looked at the long table at the front, and saw her father sitting there. She followed Harry through he crowd and they sat at what was clearly the Gryffindor table. She sat next to him and joined in the conversation. Gradually the hall filled as students took their places. Suddenly someone spoke to her. 

"Miss Snape, if you would follow me? You will need to try on the Sorting Hat."

Leya looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione and got up, smiling her apology. 

"Save my seat. I have a feeling I might be back."

She smiled again and followed Professor McGonagal between the rows of chairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, it is just a lead- up into the next one, so bear with me. My first Harry Potter fic so plz go easy on me. Reviews would really really really be appreciated, thanks!


	2. Of Unicorns and Dreams

Disclaimer: As in chapter one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Snape, Analeya," called Professor McGonagall. There were hushed whispers around the hall and Snape's lip distinctly curled. Leya walked over to the stool and sat, waiting. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and waited, while the hat decided. 

A little voice spoke in Leya's ear. 

_'Hmmm. Not an easy one. Very difficult in deed. Plenty of brains. Plenty of courage I see too. Hmmm. You are a hard one. You are very ambitious aren't you? Perhaps Slytherin"_

"No!" screamed a voice in her head- hers. "Not slytherin!"

_'Not Slytherin eh? You would do well in Slytherin, very well. Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness, and you have a lot of talent. Oh well, if you're sure, better be-"_

_"_GRYFFINDOR!!!" the Sorting Hat yelled out aloud. Harry grinned, and saw Ron and Hermione do the same. Harry nudged Ron's elbow and pointed to Snape. He had his sour look on, but Harry thought he looked almost happy. Dumbledore was certainly smiling, as he watched Leya walk down the tables and take her seat beside Harry. 

"Well done Leya!"

"Thanks! I don't think my father approves of who I'm sitting with though. Look at him." If looks could kill, Harry thought Snapes would. Snape was glaring at them, at him, with a look Harry had never seen before. He almost shivered. His thought changed to laughter however, when Ron pointed out Malfoy and his cronies, bitter looks on their face. They had been hoping she would be in Slytherin. 

"I'm glad I wasn't chosen for Slytherin. The hat said I would do well in Slytherin, but I said no."

"Really?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows raised. "So did Harry."

That gave Leya something to think about, as food appeared before her. After dinner, Dumbledore stood up to talk to them, not that she understood anything he said until he said 'and have a great year, off to bed with you'. Judging by the looks on other people's faces, they hadn't understood anything either. Hogwarts was definitely weirder than her old school. And better. As she fell asleep in the dorm talking to Hermione, she realised that she liked it here, and she liked her new- found friends a lot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast the next morning brought many surprises. Harry saw that Leya had never seen the owl post, or at least not with so many owls. She looked stunned and he laughed. 

After breakfast they were handed out their timetables. Harry smiled when he looked at his. 

"Look at this Ron! DADA, Advanced DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. Not a bad day at all," he said. 

"Yeah me too," he agreed. Hermione agreed without looking up from her timetable, but a smile crept over her face. Harry wondered what she could be so happy about. 

"Hey Leya, what subjects are you doing?" Ron asked. 

"Umm… Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Potions, Ancient Runes, Charms and Herbology."

"Whoa! Not many people are doing Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts," said Ron. "Harry's the only one of us doing it."

The four of them stood and left the hall, heading for the common room to get their books. They stopped to read the message board. 

"Hey look!" said Harry, pointing to a message. "Duelling lessons is starting again. Lupin's teaching it."

"They have duelling lessons here," asked Leya. 

"Yeah. They must be starting again because of Voldemort. Dumnledore's taking a lot of precautions isn't he," said Hermione. 

"He should," said Ron. "But isn't it great! I love duelling. Hey Harry! I just remembered. You've already been getting lessons off Lupin haven't you?"

"Yeah. I've got another one tonight." He had become quite good at duelling, and could beat Lupin hands- down. Lupin said he had a natural talent for it- he was a quick thinker and even quicker on his feet. They got their books and headed their separate ways to their lessons. To his surprise, Leya was doing all the same subjects as him except one- where he did astronomy, she did arithmancy. 

They waited outside the door as students lined up behind them, waiting until Lupin got there. He turned up, unusually late, and let them inside. He smiled at Harry and Leya on the way in. 

"Coming tonight Harry?"

"Ye sir. I'm coming to the duelling lessons with everyone else as well." Lupin nodded approvingly. 

"You can never have enough practice Harry," he said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry realised that the Quidditch season was coming up, and captains were being chosen tomorrow. They were being voted by current teams, and Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep, that it wouldn't be bad if he were captain. 

_'It is nearly ready my lord. Everything is set for the plan," said Wormtail. _

_"Excellent," the snakelike voice filled the room. "Harry Potter will soon be mine, and the way to the top will soon be clear for me. Everything is much easier now that the boy is now friends with one of my most faithful death eater's daughter. So much easier."_

_"It is a brilliant plan my lord," muttered Wormtail. The red eyes flashed. _

_"You are too hopeful Wormtail. The boy has found ways to foil my plans before, but no longer. I am back and more powerful than ever before. That fool Albus Dumbledore will have a hard time protecting him now."_

Harry woke, startled. There was a searing pain in his forehead, but that was becoming commonplace now days. The light came on and Ron and Seamus appeared. 

"What's the matter Harry? You were making a huge noise." Seamus's eyes widened. 

"Harry! Your scar's bleeding!"

"What?" Harry put his hand to his forehead and it came away sticky and red. Ron looked scared. 

"Ah, that's never happened before Harry. Did you have another dream?" he asked. 

Harry nodded dumbly, climbing out from under the sheets. 

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked, concerned. 

"Have to see Dumbledore," he said, slipping on a dressing gown. 

He hurried down the staircase from the boy's dormitory and out the portrait hole. 

"Don't bother saying thankyou for waking me up!" grumbled the Fat Lady irritably. 

Harry hurried down the corridor. He had been to Dumbledore's office before, but in the dark he couldn't remember where he was going. He held a tissue to his scar, but it kept bleeding. It  

Was still burning, and he wasn't being very careful of where he was going. He rounded a corner and bumped into someone. 

"Potter! What are you doing out of bed?" Harry groaned. Just the person he needed to run into. 

"Professor Snape, I need to see Dumbledore now. It's urgent."

What could possibly be urgent at this hour Potter? And what's wrong with your head?" he had noticed Harry holding his hand to his scar. Harry tried to keep his temper under control. He drew his hand away and heard Snape's sharp intake of breath. 

"Has this happened before Potter?" asked Snape sharply. 

"No sir. That's why I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well. Follow me Potter." Snape turned on his heel and strode quickly down the passageway. He stopped at the base of a statue and muttered, "Cockroach Cluster." The stone guardian swung around, revealing a staircase, which was rotating slowly upwards. 

They stopped outside a door and Snape knocked. A voice rumbled from within. 

"Enter." Harry followed the Potions master into the room. 

"Professor Snape. Harry," Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised, but his face darkened when he saw Harry's hand on his head. "Please sit," he said, motioning to two chairs that appeared before him when he waved his wand. 

Harry sat in one of the plush chairs and it shaped around him comfortably. He removed his hand from his head to let Dumbledore see. 

"I had a dream about Voldemort, and Wormtail. They were talking about a plan to get rid of me, saying that it would be easier now that I was…" he glanced at Snape. "Now that I was friends with Leya." Snape's face paled.  Dumbledore nodded gravely. 

"I fear he may try to use this to his advantage.  Is that all you remember?"

Harry nodded. 

"Wormtail said that everything was ready."

Harry wiped more blood away, but it immediately swelled around his scar again. 

"It won't stop bleeding," he said. "This hasn't happened before. What does it mean sir?" 

"I don't know Harry. It could mean many things, none of which are good. I suggest you practice your Legilimency skills. Go and see Madam Pomfrey about your scar. She will know what to do." 

"Thankyou sir," said Harry, standing up. He was frustrated that Dumbledore was being so vague. He hardly even seemed worried. He turned and walked out the door, followed by Snape. As they walked away Snape talked to him. 

"Potter, I swear if you let anything happen to my daughter you will be very sorry." He turned and walked away. Harry felt anger build up inside him and his scar seared with pain again, more blood pouring out. He went to see Madam Pomfrey and she put an ointment on his scar. It stopped bleeding immediately, but the stinging sensation was still there. 

He went back to bed, feeling worse than before he had woken up. He removed his dressing gown and climbed into bed, drifting of into a fitful sleep. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"What was that about last night Harry?"

"Nothing Ron. Just drop it, I don't want to talk about,' Harry said. Leya and Hermione looked at them strangely. 

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"Nothing. I had another dream, that's all."

"He had a vision again," said Ron. 

"A vision?" asked Leya. 

"Harry gets visions sometimes, but they're more like dreams. He sees Voldemort."

"But this one was different," said Ron. "His scar started bleeding."

"Your scar started bleeding Harry? That's bad. Did you go and see Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. He couldn't tell me anything."

"What was it about?" asked Leya. Harry looked down. He had been hoping to avoid that particular question. He tried to keep his reply vague. He kept his voice low as he told them. 

"Voldemort and Wormtail were there, talking about some plan they had to… to get rid of me. They said it would be easier now that I was friends with the daughter of a death eater." He didn't say her name, but they all knew who he was talking about and Leya paled. 

"But… he isn't a death eater anymore. He's a spy. He doesn't work for Voldemort any more."

"Yeah. That might give us an advantage."

"Why would me being friends with you help him?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go get my stuff okay."

He stood up and grabbed a piece of toast off the rack. He was sick of this whole thing. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends. He entered the Gryffindor common room and grabbed his bag.  He made his way silently down the front steps and the cold morning air blasted against his face. He walked across the grass to Hagrid's for his first Care Of Magical Creatures class of the year. 

"Hey Harry, how ya doin'?" Harry's face broke into a big grin at the sound of his giant friend's face. 

"Hi Hagrid. What are we doing today?"

"Oh I got summat special for ya t'day. You'll hafta wait till ev'ryone else gets 'ere, but you're gonna love it," he assured Harry. 

Slowly the class filed up to the cabin, and Ron, Hermione and Leya soon joined him. Harry heard an unwelcome voice above the din. 

"You can't tell me that big oaf's still here. My father is not going to be happy."

Harry turned around, anger clouding his thoughts. 

"Shut it Malfoy, I mean it. If you keep this up for another year I'm gonna lose it."

"Oooh, Potter's going to get Mad!" he sneered. "I'm sooo scared. So Leya, have you decided you'd rather be friends with the boy- who- lived- to – piss- me- off than me? Bad idea."

"Shut up Malfoy. She can be friends with who ever she wants."

"Hey, looks like Potter's got himself a girlfriend!" Malfoy said, and everyone laughed. Harry lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and cursed Malfoy before he knew what was happening. 

"Silencio!" he yelled, and everyone went quiet as Malfoy yelled at Harry. However, no sound came out of his mouth, and his eyes went wide. Harry turned back to his friends, who were looking at him in awe. 

"Cool!" said Ron. 

"Thanks Harry," said Leya. "I don't think I could stand him any longer."

Hermione was busy studying Malfoy. 

"You know, he kind of looks like a goldfish if you do this," she said, squinting and turning her head to the side. She was right. His mouth was opening and closing soundlessly and his eyes were big and wide. The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins glared at Harry. 

"Now what's goin' on 'ere?" asked Hagrid, coming from the back of his cabin. He looked at Malfoy. 

"Wha' happened Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled. "Now who cursed 'im?"

Harry raised his hand apologetically. 

"Sorry Hagrid. Couldn't help it. He was getting on my nerves."

"Well I can't blame ya for that. Take the curse of him for me and we'll get this lesson started."

Harry grudgingly muttered the counter- curse and Malfoy started yelling at Harry. 

"Now now Malfoy, calm down or I'll have 'im put it back on ya," said Hagrid. 

"You can't do that!" said Malfoy, but kept his mouth shut after that. Harry knew he would pay for this later.   
"Okay, I got summat real good t' show ya today, if you'll jus' follow me," he beckoned them around the back of his cabin. They followed him around the side of the Forbidden Forest, to where they knew he kept a paddock for whatever mythical creature they were studying. 

"Now I think you did these while I was away, bu' I'm gonna go over 'em again. Good firs' lesson." They rounded the corner and some girls cried out in delight. 

"Unicorns!" cried Parvati. 

"Yep," Hagrid said happily. "Beau'iful aren't they?" He opened the gate to allow them entry. There were three unicorns grazing only metres away. They seemed quite docile at the moment, and looked up as they entered. 

"Now girls can go forward an' pat them, boys stay back 'cause they don' really like males." The girls slowly crept forward, reaching out their hands to pat the sliver- white hair on their noses. They surprised everyone, however, when they nuzzled their way through the girls and trotted over to Harry. He was surprised too, as the came up and nibbled at his clothes. He tentatively stroked one on the nose, and when it didn't object he patted its neck. 

"Aah, well I can't say I've ever seen 'em take a liking to anyone like that, bu'-" he was cut off as the class gasped. He frowned. What was wrong?  He dropped his hand from the unicorn's neck as he gazed into its eyes. He suddenly felt a strange sensation running up his spine. He dropped to the ground, trying to stay upright, but it was impossible. There was a very audible gasp from his classmates, as he felt himself standing up once more. He seemed taller than before and looked down to see if he was standing on something. Everyone was looking at him strangely, and he now knew why. He looked like a unicorn. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Silence ensued as Harry's mind raced. He saw the shocked looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, and the one of delight on Leya's. 

'Holy crap!' he thought. 'What happened?'

Hagrid chuckled nervously. 

"We can hear ya Harry. Unicorns can mind talk to humans if they want to. Looks like ya picked that up already. 

'How do I change back,' he asked. 

"Ah, that's a good question Harry. I don' rightly know. You'll have to go see Professor McGonagall."

The class was no longer silent, they were all whispering to each other and looking at him. Malfoy was stunned. Ron, Hermione and Leya walked up to him.

"is it really you Harry? I mean, wow! I can't believe this," said Hermione weakly. "You know tis means you're an animagus or something Harry." The idea excited Harry. He was an animagus, like his dad. 

'Yeah I guess. It's kind of a shock, I mean, how did it happen? I didn't know an animagus could become a unicorn, or any magical creatures.'

"Well, d'you wanna go see McGonagall Harry?" asked Ron. 

'Uh, yeah, I guess,' he said. He saw Hagrid coming over to him. 

"You all righ' there harry?" he asked. 

'Fine Hagrid. We'll come see you later okay. We're going to go see Professor McGonagall.'

"Oh, right. See ya later then. I'll come up to the castle when this lesson's over."

 The four over them walked, and trotted up to the castle. Harry had absolutely no idea how to change back into his normal shape. He had no idea he was an animagus. 

"This is kind of weird," said Ron. 

"Tell me about it," Hermione agreed. 

Leya just smiled. 

They attracted a few strange looks from people in the corridor but kept walking until they reached Professor McGonagall's classroom. 

"So, what d'you wanna do Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry looked into the classroom. Professor McGonagall looked over at him and jumped. It looked like he nearly screamed, her hand was over her heart. Harry laughed, but it came out more as a snicker. 

"What?" asked Ron, looking at him curiously. 

'McGonagall. She saw me.' Ron grinned. 

"Please read that chapter in your books class. I will return shortly," she said, looking over to the door. 

"What is going on?" she asked. Harry answered her question before the others could. 

'We've got a problem Professor,' he said. He had to use all his self-control not to laugh again when he saw the look on her face. 

"Potter?!"

"Yes Professor. We were in Care Of Magical Creatures, and we were looking at Unicorns, and Harry turned into one," said Leya. 

"Well, this is a surprise. Did you know anything about this before Potter?"

'No Professor. The thing is, I don't know how to change back, and I was hoping you could help me.'

"Well, I will certainly try Potter.  Wait here for a moment."

She went back in and dismissed her class, who came out, looking curiously at Harry. 

"Come in here you four," she said, beckoning to them. 

"Okay Potter, usually you practice turning into your animal form, not changing out of it, but it should be easy now that you are in it. Strange though, I've have never known anyone to turn into a magical creature before. There are records of course, but they have not been verified. This is some surprise. We'll have to register you straight away of course. We can't have another unregistered animagus running around Hogwarts. Okay Potter, I want you to concentrate on your normal form for me. Now, think of what you do when you transfigure a normal object, just try doing it without the wand."

There was a slight pause and Harry once again felt the strange tingling sensation down his back. There were a few moments of breathlessness and he was back to his normal shape again. 

"Well done Potter. I didn't expect you to pick it up that quickly. If you'll come with me I need you to fill out some forms."

Harry looked at his three friends. 

"Okay. I'll see you guys later," he said, and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Transfiguration room. The three shrugged and glanced at each other and made their way to their next lesson. 

Harry joined them half an hour later in Potions. 

"Potter, why are you late?" spat Snape. Harry glanced to his group of friends where his cauldron was waiting. 

"I had to fill out some forms for Professor McGonagall sir," said Harry. 

"What was so important that you had to miss twenty minutes of your potions lesson?" the whole class was listening now, wondering what Harry would say. 

"Professor McGonagall believed it was very important," said Harry, trying to keep his tone even. 

"And what is it exactly?"

"The forms sir."

"Potter stop being deliberately obtuse and tell me what the forms were for," he said. Harry was glad when Malfoy answered for him. 

"Potter's an unregistered animagus sir," drawled Malfoy, looking pleased with himself. Harry glared at him. Snape raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised and unwilling to show his interest. 

"And what form do you take Potter? A stag?" Harry glared at him. 

"You have no right to bring that up," he said frostily. "And I can change into a unicorn."

Snape's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing through the roof if he didn't bring them down soon. The Gryffindors and Slytherins that did not yet know of Harry's ability began whispering and asking what had happened. 

"Fine. Go to your cauldron. You will have to get the recipe off of Miss Granger or Miss Snape. I have none left." Snape dismissed Harry and he turned and went to his seat. He wished people would stop looking at him. He was sick of it. 

He took up his place next to Leya and Ron and asked what they were working on. 

"Vision Potion." Ron rolled his eyes. "Supposed to enhance psychic abilities."

He rushed to finish his potion in time for lunch. He knew Snape would make him finish it. It wasn't long before he caught up to everyone else and soon their potions were finished. Snape looked up at the class, an evil glint in his eye. Harry knew that look well, and dread filled his stomach. 

"Everyone finish up your potions if you haven't already and pour some into a sealed flask. Write your name on them and pass them up to the front." When there were thirty flasks in front of him, he looked up. 

"I think we'll test one." He looked around. "Potter come here." Harry stood and walked slowly to the front of the classroom, dread filling his stomach. 

"I think we'll test Longbottom's," he said, his eyes glinting maliciously. He poured a small amount into a vial and handed it to Harry. "Drink this Potter."

Harry took the small vial tentatively and downed the sickly sweet contents in one gulp. Immediately scenes began to flash before his eyes.  His eyes widened in horror as he saw things he hoped he would never see again. He saw Death Eaters walking towards him, hundreds of dementors, giants, and creatures he'd only seen in books. He heard screams and saw flashes of green light. Suddenly there was quiet, and he saw only one scene. Red eyes stared at him and whispered an unknown incantation. 

"Harry Potter. I see you." Then it was gone, as soon as it had come. Pain seared in his forehead, blood dripped down his face and he realised his scar was bleeding again. He looked up at Snape, the room seemed to be spinning. He realised he was on his knees and stood up. He pulled a hanky out of his pocket and wiped his forehead, wishing he were anywhere but here, where everyone was staring at him. 

"What did you see Potter?" asked Snape. 

"You knew that would happen." Harry whispered, loud enough for only Snape to hear. "I need to go and see Professor Dumbledore." With that he turned and walked out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit jumbled. The next one will be better. This one was kind of just a fill in. 

Anyways, plz R&R, the next chapter will be up really soon. 


	3. An unexpected talent

Disclaimer: See chapter one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it you would like to tell me Harry?" asked Dumbledore, smiling over top of his glasses. 

"My scar started bleeding again. In potions, Snape made-"

"Professor Snape Harry."

"Right, yeah. He made me test Neville's Vision Potion." Dumbledore sat up straighter at these words. 

"What did you see that made your scar bleed Harry?"

"Well first I just saw all these pictures, moving too fast to see much detail, but then they started slowing down and I could see stuff. There were death eaters and wizards everywhere, the dark mark, and then there was this really long one. There were hundreds of dementors and death eaters and giants and monsters- I don't even know what they're called. They were all advancing towards another side. There were wizards, I saw you, and me, and there were centaurs and unicorns and other… things. It looked like a war."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. 

"And was that all Harry?"

Harry shook his head slowly. 

"There was one more." This was the main one he had come to talk to Dumbledore about. 

"It was like the ones where I see Voldemort talking, except, this time, it was different. He talked to me."

"He talked to you Harry? Directly to you?"

"Yes. He said- 'Harry Potter, I see you'."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. Harry had never seen him more serious. 

"This is… interesting, to say the least," Dumbledore mused. "And very worrying. If he can talk directly to you he must be getting more powerful."

"Sir, if I can see things he does, does that mean he can see things that I do? I mean, if he can talk to me…"

"I don't know Harry, but this isn't good. I think we will start your Occlumency lessons again, as well as Legilimency. Professor Snape will teach you both."

Great. More work. He already had to put up with Snape in Potions. He was going to be very busy, with Quidditch, and four duelling lessons a week. 

"Yes sir," he agreed, resigned. 

"I heard that you have become an animagus Harry," said Dumbledore. 

"Yes sir. A unicorn."

"Interesting," said Dumbledore. Harry was beginning to think that was the only thing he could say. 

"You may go now Harry. I want you too really practice Occlumency Harry. It is very important."

"Yes sir," said Harry, and left to go and see Madam Pomfrey again. 

She gave him a small vial of the potion so that he could use it whenever he needed it, and he was very glad for that. 

He walked slowly back to the dungeons, wishing the lesson was over. Everyone's eyes followed him as he walked back to his cauldron. 

"What happened Harry?" asked Leya. Ron and Hermione leaned forwards to listen. 

"I'll tell you later," he said, noticing that Malfoy was listening. The three nodded, accepting that. Harry noticed Snape looking at him with a contemplative look on his face. He noticed that Leya was glaring at her father. For the first time, Harry wondered what their Leya and Snape's relationship was like. He was still having trouble believing that she was his daughter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leya walked into her father's quarters, determined to talk to him. 

"Hello dad," she said, pleased to see him. 

"Analeya. I didn't expect to see you. It's good to see you," he replied, his voice full of love and concern. This was the man she knew, not the one who she saw in the classroom everyday. 

"Dad, I have to ask you a question. I know you don't like Ron and Hermione and Harry, but they're my friends. Could you at least try to be nice to them?"

He looked at her, a obvious war going on in his mind. It would be so hard to be civil to Potter. There was really nothing wrong with Potter, it was just his relationship to his father. Because he himself had been unkind when they first met, Potter had returned the feelings. After the Occlumency lessons with him, Snape had come to respect Potter. He had been through so much, and he could now see that. He sighed. 

"Fine. He is very annoying."

"No he isn't dad. He is really very nice. If you just got to know him better."

"I suppose. I will make an effort to be nicer."

"Thankyou dad," said Leya, enveloping him in a hug. 

She left much happier and returned to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hi guys," she said, plopping down next to Harry. 

"Hey," they replied. They were all busy doing homework and she pulled hers out too. There was silence for a while until Hermione asked Harry what they had all been to afraid too before. 

"So Harry, what happened in Potions before?" Harry sighed and leant back. 

"I dunno. Snape gave me that potion and I started seeing things. Death eaters, the dark mark. Then I saw thousands of people, dementors, giants, monsters. Then I saw Voldemort. He spoke to me. He said he could see me."

"He said he could see you? He actually spoke to you?" asked Ron, turning white. Harry nodded. 

"I can't believe it Harry. That's never happened before," said Hermione. 

"What does he look like?" asked Leya. Ron and Hermione looked at her, shocked, but Harry didn't mind the question. No one had ever asked him that question before. 

"He looks kind of like a snake I guess. That's the only way to describe it. He has slits for eyes, and they're red. His skin is smooth and dark. It's scary," he said. 

"What did it feel like?" she asked softly. 

"It's weird. Every time I have one of those dreams, it's like my head is going to burst open it hurts so much. It feels like my scar is on fire. I can't stop the dreams, it's like they just kinda wear off. I hate it." He looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to eight. 

"I have to go. I've got a lesson with Snape," he said, and stood up. His friends silently watched him go. 

His footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked through the dungeons. He paused and knocked on Snape's door. 

"Enter," Snape yelled. Harry groaned inwardly. He seemed in a particularly bad mood today. He shut the door behind him and stood in the centre of the room where he usually did. Snape came to stand before him. 

"Have you been practising Potter?" asked Snape. 

"No."

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged. 

"You will have to try harder Potter. Ready?" Harry nodded and Snape muttered the spell. Harry cleared his mind as he felt memories start to surface. He blocked his mind from them, and from Snape. He felt stronger than ever before, and with a final effort, pushed Snape out of his mind, but it didn't end there. He started seeing images again, then realised that these were not his own. They were Snape's. 

He pulled away, not wanting to see and sank to his knees, blinking. It had taken a lot of effort to do that. Snape looked at him in amazement, the usual sner gone from his face. 

"You haven't been practicing? That's very good Potter. I don't know how you managed to enter my mind, but I will ask you not to do it again. There are things there I prefer you didn't see." He went to a cupboard and pulled out a stone bowl, containing a silvery liquid. It was a pensieve. Snape put his wand to his temple and put the resulting hair like sliver in the bowl. He repeated the procedure a number of times, and Harry assumed he was making sure that he revealed no bad memories to Harry. 

"Let's try this again shall we Potter," he said, standing in front of Harry again. He repeated the muttered spell and Harry blocked his mind again. Once again he entered Snape's mind and pulled out again. 

"I thought I told you not to do that Potter!" shouted Snape, his face white. 

"I didn't mean to! I pulled out straight away. I didn't see anything." Snape seemed to calm down. 

"Fine. Let's try this again on Monday. You have three days to practice."

Harry took that as a dismissal and left the room, seething. He decided to do a bit of practice to calm his nerves, and went out to the Qiudditch pitch. It was vacant; nobody could practice at night he supposed. He pulled out his wand. 

"Accio Firebolt," he muttered. Within seconds his broom was at his side and he climbed on. He tucked his wand back into his robes and kicked off. The win whipped against his skin and as he soared over the grounds he remembered why he loved flying. He scooped low, shooting along a metre above the ground. It was the most exhilarating experience as he flew over the water. He turned around and flew over the castle, its lights beaming through the dark night.  After a while, he returned to the Gryffindor common room. The fire was still burning, but the room was empty. He put his broom away and returned to the common room to finish his homework. He was so involved with it that he didn't notice the other person until they were sitting next to him. 

He looked up, startled. 

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "I saw you flying. I could tell it was you because you flew so well." He smiled, glad for the company. He had thought about her while he was flying. She was different to everyone else. Ron and Hermione weren't bad, but they were still different. He took a deep breath. 

"Thankyou for what you did before," he said quietly. 

"For what?" she asked. 

"For asking me how it felt. When I have the dreams. No one's actually asked me how I felt before. They all want to know what happened, and they get concerned at what happened in the dream. No one has ever asked my feelings about it before," he said. 

"Oh. That's all right. I mean, people should realise that you have feelings as well." He smiled, grateful. 

"Yeah I guess. It must be harder than saying it."

"Because you've been stereotyped as the boy- who- lived, not just Harry?" she asked. 

He nodded. She seemed to understand him. 

"It must be hard," she stated. He shrugged. 

"I get used to it."

"You've been through an awful lot haven't you? I can tell. You seem older than everyone else, like you've seen things you shouldn't have."

"I guess I shouldn't have seen some of the things I have. Not at the age I am. I would never wish for anyone to see what I have. Not even Malfoy." There was silence in the room. It was true. He wouldn't even want Malfoy to go through what he had. 

"What's it like being his daughter?" Harry asked her. She shrugged. 

"No different to having any other father I guess. He's completely different when it's just us. My mother died when I was three you know. I think that's when he got so bitter. I mean, he used to be like that a little bit, towards people he didn't like much, but after her death it got worse. That's when he stopped being a true death eater. I think he realised that there is more to life than power. Things like love and happiness. He's a good father."

Harry looked at Leya, his respect fro her growing. She had obviously been through a lot too. 

He reached for his quill, to start packing up, and was surprise when it flew into his hand. He looked up at Leya in surprise, and she looked just as shocked. 

"How did you do that?" she whispered. 

"I'm not quite sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit jumbled, but a lot happened in it. I know some of the stuff isn't clearly explained, but it will be later on. 


	4. A Deadly Appearance

Disclaimer: See chapter one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what did your dad say about you being in Gryffindor?" asked Ron. 

"He didn't seem to mind actually. My mother was in Gryffindor. I think he's actually glad."

"Really?" asked Hermione, surprised. 

"Yeah. He doesn't want me mixing with future death eaters."

Ron and Hermione kept any thoughts of hypocrisy to themselves when Harry shot them a look. 

"There's a Hogsmead trip tomorrow. Wanna go?" said Harry. 

"Yeah! I need some more lollies," said Ron, excited. Leya was excited as well. 

"I haven't been to Hogsmead before. I'd like to see it," she said. 

"Hermione?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun," Hermione agreed. "I'll catch up with you later. I've got some work to do in the library." Ron stood up too. 

"I'll come with you Hermione. I need to get a book."

A moment later they were gone, leaving Harry and Leya alone.

"D'you wanna try it again?" asked Leya. 

"I guess it can't hurt," said Harry. "I mean, I've heard of wizards who can do magic without a wand, but I never thought I might be one. It was probably just a bit of luck."

"My father said that wizards who can do that are really powerful. He said we use wands to enhance our natural power, but some wizards are so strong they don't need it or that they have the ability to tap into their power without a wand," said Leya. "Ready?" She held out her hand, and cupped inside it he saw a small stone. 

He reached his hand out and concentrated on the pebble. Nothing happened. 

"I don't understand. Last time I wasn't even thinking about it and it just came to me."

"Don't worry. Maybe you're thinking too much. Try again."

He stretched out his hand again, clearing his mind, and before his hand was even fully outstretched, the stone flew into his hand. 

"You did it Harry!" Leya smiled. 

"I can't believe this!" grinned Harry. She stood up. 

"Come on, let's go and try it on something bigger," she said. They walked outside, down to the lake. She pointed to big rock down by the water's edge. 

"Try moving that," she instructed. Harry stretched out his hand and twisted it. The rock flipped over. Harry and Leya grinned. 

"See if you can move the water."

"The water? I don't think I could do that. It isn't even a solid object," he said.

"Go on. Just try," she encouraged. He kneeled down next to the water and placed his hands palm- down over it. He had absolutely no idea what to do.  He willed the water to move and he fancied he could see it shifting slightly under his gaze. He pulled his hands away, about to give up and to his amazement the water followed him. He cupped his hands over it and willed it to move again. It formed a blob, connected to the lake by a stream of water. He imagined it breaking away and he was immediately left with a blob of transparent water in his hands. He moved his hands around it, shaping it into a circle. He took one hand away, and it sat there, floating an inch above his hand. 

"Wow…" he heard her awed whisper. 

"Yeah. Wow," he agreed. He moved his hand closer to her and rolled the ball into her outstretched hand. It sat there, quivering slightly. She poked it with her finger, and it went straight through. She gave a small laugh. 

"This is amazing Harry!"

His concentration was suddenly broken, however when someone called out his name. 

"What are you doing Potter?" yelled Malfoy. Harry looked up in the direction of the voice and the ball of water broke with a splash, drenching the front of Leya's robe. She muttered a drying spell and turned to see Malfoy. Harry sighed. 

"He we go again," he muttered. 

Malfoy walked up to them flanked as usual ny Crabbe and Goyle. 

"What are you doing Potter? I asked you a question," he sneered. 

"Look Malfoy, just leave me alone. I am not in the mood too talk to you today." He turned around and they started walking back towards the castle. 

"Don't walk away from me Potter!" yelled Malfoy. He heard Malfoy mutter something under his breath and a moment later found himself lying on the ground. He gritted his teeth and stood up. Malfoy muttered another curse and he dodged it and whipped out his own wand. 

"Expelliarmus!" he whispered, and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand. He hadn't expected Harry to be that quick. 

"I haven't learnt nothing at those duelling lessons Malfoy, so leave me alone before I get mad," Harry threatened. 

"I wouldn't get too mad if I were you Potter. You might get someone else killed," he drawled. 

Harry spun around to face him again, eyes blazing. 

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You know very well. Last time you got into a fight you killed your dear old godfather."

"That wasn't my fault Malfoy," said Harry quietly. 

He turned and began walking quickly up to the castle, ignoring Malfoy's taunts. He told himself once again that he was right; it hadn't been his fault that Sirius had died. He had managed to put it from his mind until now. He felt the overwhelming guilt wash over him again. 

"Harry are you all right?" asked Leya. 

"I'm fine," said Harry, calming down. Malfoy wasn't worth getting upset over. "Come on. Let's go and find Ron and Hermione."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four of them chattered excitedly as they left the Hogwarts grounds. There were more teachers accompanying them than usual- sign of the tightened security after the rise of Voldemort. The first place they went was the joke shop, then to Honeydukes, where Harry stocked up on sweets. When they stepped out the door, they realised it was snowing, so they decided too go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. They entered into the warm pub and found a table in the corner. 

"I'll get the drinks," said Harry, standing up. He walked over to the bar and ordered four Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta. 

He returned to the table with the drinks and joined in the conversation. They looked up as the door opened and cold wind blew in. 

"What's he dong here?" asked Ron, looking at the Minister for Magic. He spun back around and as he did so, knocked his Butterbeer off the table. Harry stretched out his hand and halted the cup in mid air, freezing the liquid that was beginning to come out. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, mouths agape. 

"How did you do that Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"Ah, well I don't know actually. I only found out I could do it yesterday," he said. 

"Wow Harry. This is amazing," said Ron, his face pale beneath the freckles. He reached a hand out tentatively for the mug and pulled it out of the air. His eyes widened as the liquid settled back into it. Ron grinned. 

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem mate," he grinned back. It was just like old times… before everything. 

He looked out the window and saw that it had stopped snowing. 

"Hey, want to go up to the shrieking shack?" he asked. They all agreed, and pulling their cloaks around them, headed out into the bitter cold. Halfway up the hill, they encountered Cho and a group of her friends. She smiled at Harry and he remembered why he liked her. He pushed the thought from his mind. They hadn't really talked since Cedric's death. She asked if she could join them and they all continued up the hill, Cho by his side. He noticed the smile Hermione shot at him and frowned at her. 

They arrived at the Shrieking Shack and stood at the gate, looking at the cracked windows and peeling paintwork. Suddenly there were several popping sounds and Harry spun around. 

"Duck!" he yelled, and everyone fell to the ground. He set up a shield, just in time to stop the spells from the death eaters hitting them. He was struggling; the shield was too big for him to hold up much longer. He smiled gratefully at Hermione as she added her power to it. Several of Cho's friends screamed, as the five death eaters advanced towards the circle. Harry thought quickly. The shield might be able to block curses, but they could still walk through it. He dropped the shield and pointed his wand at the hedge. 

"_Eleva," _he whispered, and the hedge sprang up, growing quickly around them. They didn't have much time. 

"Quickly! Everyone stand up. Get your wands out!" Cho's friends quickly stood up, wands ready. He doubted they would be much good. He had a sudden idea. 

"Can any of you apparate?" A few of them nodded. 

"Get out of here! Get down to the Three Broomsticks and get the teachers! Hurry!" They nodded and disappeared. He looked around at the remaining seven. 

"Okay," he said quickly, as holes started appearing in the hedge, "as soon as I say, I want you to get down low and shout as many curses out there as quickly as you can. Get in a circle so we don't hit each other." They scrambled to do his bidding. "Ready?" they nodded apprehensively. 

"Now!" he yelled, as he dropped the hedge. Blasts of light went everywhere. He saw a death eater go down, but so did both of Cho's friends. 

"Stupefy!" he yelled. Another death eater went down, before the rest put up shields. A curse rebounded off the shield and Hermione fell to the ground, stunned. 

"Damn!" he put up another shield around them, but it was weak. A spell from a death eater caused it to shatter. Harry touched Hermione quickly whith his wand. 

"Enervate." She sat up and grabbed her wand where it had fallen. Harry stood quickly and ran behind a tree, thinking quickly. It was him they wanted, not the others. He couldn't put them in danger. 

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" He yelled, effectively disarming and stunning one of the men in black. The three remaining death eaters advanced slowly towards Harry, 

ignoring his three friends. They shot curses at him, but he dodged them and continued moving away. He cursed as a spell hit him and he went rigid. His wand fell 

from his hand. The three death eaters began striding towards him. He had to stop them. His friend's curses were doing nothing against their shields. He concentrated harder than he ever had before, concentrating in the snow blanketing the ground. It began to rise, twisting upwards in front of him. The death eaters stopped in surprise. And he dumped it on one of them. Hermione muttered the counter- curse and he fell forward, grabbing his wand. This spurred the death eaters into action, as one wriggled out of the snow. The death eaters moved toward his friends and they backed away, putting shields up, but they were too weak. The death eaters stunned Leya and Ron and they lay motionless on the ground. Suddenly another appeared. 

"What are you doing? Can't you even defeat some sixteen year olds?"

The other death eater stunned Hermione and Harry woke her up again from his hiding place. He needed her. 

"Damn it! Where is the boy? He's the one we need. Harry woke up Leya and Ron as well, and forced a snow bank up around them. 

"How did he do that?" asked one of the death eaters. "He did it before too."

"I've had enough of this!" shouted the new death eater. 

"He pointed his wand at the snow bank and muttered something and it instantly muttered away. Harry realised he needed to do something quickly. He put everything he had into his next spell, and it got past the shields. Two of the death eaters lost their wands and they flew up in the air, landing well away. Harry summoned them in his mind and they flew towards him. The remaining death eater lost his patience. 

"Avada kedavra!" he yelled, pointing his wand towards his friends. 

Harry watched in horror as one of them slumped to the ground, dead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who will it be? R&R and read on to find out. 


	5. Dark Happenings

Disclaimer in chapter one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry watched I horror as Cho fell to the ground. 

"NO!" he yelled, jumping out from his hiding place. 

The death eater spun around to face him, but Harry tackled him to the ground, pulling his wand out of his hand. Harry resorted to fists, his rage and hate and sadness blinding him of any common sense. He heard a series of pops as more people apparated around him. He looked up and saw that it was the teachers. They were too late. 

Professor McGonagall came forward as Harry stood up and bound the death eater with invisible ropes. Other teaches went about doing the same to the death eaters that had been stunned and not gotten away. He stood up and walked over to where his four friends were, where they were gathered around Cho's fallen body. Hermione looked up, tears filling her eyes. Ron looked devastated. Leya just sat silently, having not known Cho, but mourning her death still. Harry turned away from the scene and kicked at a clump of snow, tears filling his eyes. 

Why did this always happen? Everyone he got close to died. Why did it have to happen to him? Why did it have to happen at all? His glance fell upon the stunned death eater who had killed her. He stormed over to him. 

"_Enervate,_" he whispered. The man's eyes fluttered open. 

"You killed her! You killed her! You are going to pay." This was the last straw for Harry. "I swear everyone of you are going to pay!" He pulled his fist back and punched the man on the jaw. His head snapped back.

"Get away from me Potter!" he said, straining at the ropes. Harry recognised the voice, and pulled the hood up. It was a ministry official known as Avery.

"How could you?" He whispered. He put his wand on the man's chest. A rage so strong filled him and all he wanted to do was kill this man, right here. He wanted to kill all of them, for anything they'd ever done too him. 

"I should kill you," he whispered to the man. 

"Go ahead," the man snarled at him. "The Dark Lord is still going to kill you." Harry grabbed the man's shirt, pulling him forward off the ground. He looked into his eyes. 

"You will pay for this," he whispered again.  He started pounding the man, in his hate, his rage. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt hands pulling him away from Avery and he gave up, shoulders shaking. He looked up at who had pulled him away. It was Snape and McGonagall. 

"Leave me alone," he said. "Just leave me alone. I'm sick of this."

"Pull yourself together Potter," said Snape, before spinning and walking over to his daughter, who collapsed in his arms sobbing. Harry suddenly saw a side of Snape he had never seen before, the caring side. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry pityingly. He didn't want their pity. He ran. He heard people calling him back, but he didn't care. He just ran, as though running would get him away from is feelings, from what had happened. It didn't matter. Cho was dead. And it could have easily been Ron or Hermione, or Leya. He stopped only when he became out of breath. He saw Hogwarts ahead of him and trudged through the gates. He didn't know where he was going. He just wandered aimlessly through the corridors. He wondered what was going on now, what his friends were doing. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been friends with her she wouldn't have died. If he hadn't been with Sirius he wouldn't have died. If he hadn't been friends with Cedric, convinced him they should take the cup together, he wouldn't have died. Everything was his fault. Anyone who got close to him was killed. He sagged down on a seat, head in his hands. 

It was a while before he realised there was someone standing next to him. He looked up. It was Dumbledore. He looked Serious. 

"Come with me Harry," he said. Harry silently stood and followed Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of him and he sat. Shortly after that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by Ron, Hermione, Leya and Fudge, who looked shaken. There was silence in the room for a minute. Harry didn't look at anyone. 

Then Dumbledore asked what happened. As if he didn't know all ready. Harry didn't say a word, and let everyone else do all the explaining. She finished and Dumbledore spoke to Harry. 

"It sound like you did an admiral job protecting your friends today Harry," he said. Harry looked up at him. 

"It doesn't matter though, does it? It wasn't good enough. She's still dead, and the others could have been too. I'm sick of all of it. I don't want to be Harry Potter any more," he said quietly. Everyone could hear his words. "Why did it have to be me? It could have been anyone else. What did I do to deserve this? Everyone I get close to dies. Is it going to be like that forever? Am I going to have to live my life wondering what's around the next corner? Am I going to have to watch more people I love die? Am I going to live forever with this guilt that it was my fault these people died and I couldn't do anything about it? Am I going to spend the rest of my life being an object of, of gossip, with people whispering about me and pointing at me everywhere I go? Because I don't want to. I don't want to be the boy who lived. I want to be a normal person, without having to worry about saving the world. I don't want to be responsible for another person dying. I don't want to wake up bleeding because I have a dream. I don't want to be special." There was silence in the room as everyone took in his words. Finally Dumbledore spoke. 

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Harry-" Harry cut him off. 

"You're always sorry aren't you?" he asked, pushing his chair back and standing up abruptly. "Sorry doesn't mean anything. It's still going to happen again, and I don't think I could stand that. Nobody cares about how I feel. It's always about how someone else got hurt, how I was so brave, how I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I don't want to hear that I'm special. Nobody ever asks about my feeling. No one stopped to think that maybe I didn't want to be the one to face Voldemort again and again until one of us dies. When I see things, it's always, oh Harry, what did you see, or, what's Voldemort doing now, not are you okay Harry, how do you feel." He paused for a moment when he realised he was yelling, and when he spoke again, his voice was quiet. 

"I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore, because I've been stereotyped as the boy with the scar who's defeated Voldemort and is going to do it again. I want to be known as Harry Potter who has feelings and should be treated as a normal person. Snape and Leya are the only two people who have ever treated me like I'm nobody special, and Leya's the only person who has _ever_ asked me how I feel about all of this."

Dumbledore calmly took in everything he was saying, and he heard Hermione sniffle behind him. 

"You are special Harry."

"No I'm not. I don't want to be special. You told me yourself that the only reason I survived was because of what my mother did for me. Unless there's something you still haven't told me. Have you told me everything? Are there any more dark secrets I should know?"

Dumbledore merely looked at him, and Harry sat down in defeat. 

"You four will stay in the hospital wing tonight. I may need to talk to some of you again. Have Madam Pomfrey see to you. Minerva would you please escort the down to the hospital wing? Severus, I need too talk to you."

Harry stood and left the room, followed by Professor McGonagall and his three friends. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape sat in the chair that Potter had just occupied. Potter had just revealed a side of himself that he had never seen before. 

"Do you have a lesson with him tomorrow Severus?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Yes. I have only had one with him so far."

"How is he doing?"

"He is proving to be quite powerful. He successfully blocked me from his mind and entered mine twice in a row, after saying he has not been practising."

"Really? I hope we are not putting too much on his shoulders. Remus says Harry can beat him in a duel easily now. And as of late he has been developing some rather interesting skills. First he becomes an animagus, a unicorn at that, then this new found ability to enter your mind, he is a parsel tongue, and he is becoming very powerful. I am worried Severus. I don't know how this has affected him. He has gone through too much to not be changed. First his parents, then Cedric, and now Sirius and Cho. He doesn't seem too care anymore does he?"

"You are right about him being powerful. You should have seen what he did to those death eaters Albus. He defeated the lot of him almost by himself. There were seven death eaters all together up there. Six had been stunned by him. He was strong enough to break through their shields."

"I wonder where this new found power is coming from?"

"Analeya has given me some interesting news. It seems Potter _is_ very powerful. He is able too move things without a wand, just using his mind. He can shape water and she said today he forced a vine too grow around them and build up a snow bank without a wand."

Dumbledore sat up straighter upon hearing that. 

"You are saying he is a mage?"

"I believe so."

"This is news to me. When did he become able to do that?"

"Analeya tells me he found out by accident yesterday I believe," said Snape. 

Dumbledore seemed to ponder this point for a moment. 

"I think the strain is getting to be more than he can take. Poor boy. He has been through more than his fair share; more than any adult should have to endure. Tomorrow, see if you can find any more hidden talents of his," said Dumbledore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry didn't talk to anybody the next day. He wondered around to his classes in a daze, thinking about Cho and what had happened. He seemed unable to ignore the numbing ain and sense of guilt that was growing in him. He was glad Ron and Hermione had the tact to stay away from him today. He just wanted to be alone. At eight that night, he went to see Snape. He did not feel up for another lesson. They were tiring and he despised working with Snape. He didn't talk to Snape and Snape sensed a change in him. Harry only nodded when Snape asked if he was ready. 

Harry felt Snape enter his mind and didn't bother to block him. He was thinking about what had happened to Cedric, and Cho, and most of all, Sirius. He let all the thoughts he had ever had of Voldemort run through his mind, all the horrific things he had seen. He wanted Snape to see them, wanted Snape to know what he had gone through. 

Snape saw everything. He saw the flashes of green light; the high cruel laugh as Voldemort killed Lily and James, heard Lily's screams as she tried to protect Harry. He saw the face of Voldemort, as Harry had seen it in his first year, and Tom Riddle in his second year. He saw as Voldemort was reborn, almost felt the remembered pain when Harry was subjected to the Cruciatus curse, saw as Cedric was murdered. He saw as Harry duelled with the Dark Lord, saw the images of Lily and James appear out of Voldemort's wand. He saw the blood dripping down Harry's arm as Wormtail collected his blood. He saw as Sirius toppled through the veil, never to be seen again. He saw the countless dreams Harry had had of Voldemort, rushing by his eye so fast that soon all he could feel were the emotions of every encounter. He could feel the pain, devastation, sadness, rage, grief and sorrow that Harry felt, and the stinging pain that he felt in his scar every time he had a dream. 

Suddenly he saw nothing, his mind blocked from Harry's. He looked at Harry with new- found respect for what he had experienced. 

"Sit down Potter," he said, moving behind his desk and sitting in his own chair.   Harry obeyed, still silent. 

"Look at me Potter," Snape ordered. Harry looked up, meeting Snapes gaze. He was surprised at what he saw there. He was no longer the confident open boy. He seemed beaten, down- trodded. He saw sadness and grief I his eyes, and when he looked closer, he saw hatred and fury there. Snape sucked in a deep breath. He remembered seeing that look in Tom Riddle's eyes, and in Voldemort's. It was evil. Snape knew, that eventually the sadness would go away and only hate and anger would remain and that was when the true evil would emerge. He had never thought he would see that look in the eyes of Harry Potter. If he went the other way of course, that would be much better. The pain would never fully go away, but the hate and rage would. Maybe not at Voldemort, but at everyone else. Snape hoped that was what would happen, but he needed help. 

"Potter, do you remember Professor Dumbledore telling you some years ago, that one day, the time would come, when you had to decide between what was right, and what was easy?" Harry nodded slowly. 

"This is that time Harry. You can choose to ignore the pain inside you and let the hate and the rage fuel you, eat you away, or you can deal with your losses and move on. You cannot let that hat overcome you. You are stronger than that. You are not evil, but that rage and hate that is building up in you is. If you let it consume you, you, too, will become evil, just like him."

"Well it doesn't matter then, does it, because people are all ready dying because of me." 

"It is not your fault Harry. People see you as the last chance to defeat Voldemort. Imagine what would happen if you turned to the Dark ways."

"They don't need me. All that ever happens is I get hurt and people die. First my parents, they died because I was so special, then Cedric, because I convinced him to take the cup with me, and then Sirius, who was innocent. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father that I could remember, who was actually here with me. And now Cho. If these people hadn't been involved with me they wouldn't have died. It would be for the best if I just didn't have any friends."

"You need them to help you Potter. Those deaths were not your fault. It all goes back to Voldemort. You must not let him rule you."

"Why not? He is a part of me. I've all ready been told that, and there's nothing I can do about it. One of us is going to win, and I don't know if it can be me. I don't have the heart or the strength to kill anyone, I don't even know if I could kill him, but he has no qualms about it. You know what he said when he killed Cedric? He said- 'kill the spare'. It didn't mean anything to him."

"Well Potter, it's your choice. Right or easy."

He tried to enter Harry's mind again, surprise him and see what he would do, but found he couldn't. There was a brick wall there, blocking him from going any deeper. He pulled back. 

"That's very good Potter," which was the closest thing he would ever give as a compliment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry thought about what Snape had said. Right or easy? He wanted to choose the right thing, but it would be all too easy too give up and let Voldemort take over him, and become evil. He would be killed eventually any way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry to leave it there, but I need to start a new chapter and get everything together. I know Snape was a bit out of character there, but I tried to keep it as realistic as possible. Thank you so much to all of the reviewers. 


End file.
